


I Believe in You

by BlehBlahBluh



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Luka's a Cool Dude, Lukanette, One Shot, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sort Of, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlehBlahBluh/pseuds/BlehBlahBluh
Summary: Marinette was just sick of it. Why was she the only one who knew? How could Adrien not care to do something? Was there really nothing she could do? Or does Lila truly have her bested?One things for sure, Marinette was not happy.Maybe Luka can cheer her up?Takes place after 3x01. One-shot





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> So... sorry, but this isn't Adrienette. Yeah... it's a Lukanette. hehe... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> So, to sum it up, this doesn't tie into my future fic series at all. Or, maybe it can. After all, I did state that Mari and Luka dated so... it's up to your interpretation really. Anyways, episode 1 of Season 3 pissed me off. And if you follow me on Tumblr, you already know that I was not pleased with how easily Ayla just ignores Marinette and supports Lila's lies. And, I also did not agree with Adrien's final words on the matter. To be honest, that episode could've been handled better.
> 
> So yeah, this is sort of an aftermath of Lila's permanently staying, and takes place about a week or so after 3x01. Hope you Lukanette's enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 3,482

**I Believe in You**

Marinette didn't hate her friends. In fact, she loved them all to the depths of her heart! She always enjoyed their presence, soaking up their laughter and smiles like they were the most precious things to her. She always jumped at the chance to help any of them whenever needed. She also hated seeing them suffer and wallow in dark emotions, she just wanted what was best for everyone. Which is particularly why she hated how easily they all played into Lila's hands. Marinette was just so irritated with it.

Lila Rossi, the new nuisance at the Collège Françoise Dupont.

Her lies were like her parents' baked goods, everyone just blissfully ate them up like they were the wonders of the world.

Marinette officially decided she would leave Lila to her web, in hopes of the day someone or something would reveal it all. But as each day passed, it became increasingly difficult to stand by. Her lies seemed routinely at this point. It was as if Lila made sure to either make up a new one everyday or remind everyone of an old one. She would never let it slide that she was saved by Ladybug and that they were best friends. Or how exquisite and beautiful her trip around the world was. Every new lie, despite how extreme, was the golden truth in everyone else's eyes.

All except one particular person.

Adrien Agreste, Marinette's dream crush, saw through Lila Rossi's lies. She was glad. The triumph of evil is when good men do nothing, so she was glad a good person like Adrien knew. Yet she never expected what he suggested the day she found out he knew.

He believed it was enough that  _they_  knew. That there was no need to humiliate Lila for what's she done because it'd only worsen things. But, just that. Marinette understood the hindsight of not allowing Lila to wallow in negativity, yet to stand by and watch just did not feel well. It was one thing to avoid conflict, but it was another to let everyone else fall victim to deceit. It was like the two most pure and innocent students of their class weren't allowed to do anything. That was what it was beginning to feel like to her anyway.

Lila's latest lie sent Marinette sulking on the steps of the Collège while everyone else was stood around her in the courtyard, basking in her web of glory. What made it worse was that Adrien stood by, soaking in the scenery. Marinette didn't know what it was, but the idea of Adrien watching quietly as the entire class remained enamoured by Lila, didn't sit well.

She was beginning to wonder if there was actually a chance Adrien saw interest in Lila. Almost as if he saw some sort of redemption for her. Marinette couldn't help but frown at the thought. She believed everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Yet still, the terms in owning up to one's mistakes still bothered her. Did she really have to wait for the moment to come, only for it to be whisked away just for Lila to redeem herself? Was it selfish she wanted her to receive karma for her lies? She just didn't understand any of it.

She just felt…

 _Upset_.

"Marinette?" She shot her head up in alarm and looked at the source. She was surprised to see at the bottom of the steps, a blue tip haired tall boy. He flashed a small smile and let out a sigh of what looked to be relief.

"Luka?" Marinette called. "W-What are you doing here?"

His smile didn't deteriorate as he climbed the steps, his eyes still entranced by hers. "I came by to pick up Juleka. Our mom wants us to run some errands," he threw his thumb back over his shoulder, "Band stuff. She needs new equipment." He stood right before her and blinked an innocent smile.

Marinette nodded her understanding. "Oh, well, you might have to wait a bit." Her frown slowly reformed as her head turned back to her school. Luka noticed her frown and mimicked the expression too, though Marinette seemed too distracted to notice. "She's inside with my class, they're all listening to Lila's story."

Luka climbed another step and was stood right beside Marinette. "Lila? Ahh, the new girl," he recalled as he looked into the school's courtyard. He could somewhat see the crowd formed near the centre. "Juleka talks about her… a lot."

Marinette turned her head back and scoffed. "Of course she would," she muttered as she sunk her head.

Luka turned back and shot a brow at Marinette, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. He crouched down beside her and gestured to the spot where he was stood. "Is this seat taken?"

She managed to look up and shook her head. "Oh, uh, no. Go ahead."

"So…" he sat down beside her, extending his legs down the steps to stretch as he leaned back on his forearms. "What's got you so sad?" he softly asked.

A flush of red swarmed Marinette's cheeks. "Wh-What? I'm not sad!" she denied. Luka's unimpressed stare made her sigh. "It's nothing."

"I wouldn't say so," he argued. "If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be out here looking all sad."

"I'm waiting for Alya," she supplied. "We were gonna walk home together, she was coming over today." She shrugged. "But Lila's story seems to be more interesting right now."

"Not interesting enough for you?" Luka inquired.

She shook her head. "Not in the slightest…" she mumbled. She rested her arms on her knees and left her chin to sulk on them.

"Hey," she felt Luka brush up against her left shoulder. He gave her a light nudge with his elbow and said, "talk to me." His smile looked so warm and innocent, but the genuine concern in his eyes was something Marinette knew could never be mimicked.

She wordlessly stared at him as she tried to find the words. Was this man always this sweet?

She must've been quiet for a while, because he spoke again, "You shouldn't be sad." She blinked, regaining her focus. That's right, they were still having a conversation. She was supposed to say something back, like words. "We wouldn't want you be Akumatized now." He chuckled. "Especially  _you_ , of all people."

Yup, he's always this sweet.

"I-I… no, I'm fine," she reluctantly replied. Marinette mentally cursed herself. Here was Luka, being this kind boy showing concern and she shot down his request for a nice conversation. But she just couldn't burden him with her quarrels, not when they were so dramatic and personal.

"Okay then, we don't have to talk about it." He even accepted her denial politely. This boy was just too much for her sometimes. Then just when a comfortable silence dwelled, he let out a sigh. "Personally," he continued, "I don't think I'm fond of the new kid."

Marinette's eyes show wide open. She stared at Luka as he casually shrugged. "You… you aren't?"

"No… not really," he smirked at her, "I can tell you're not either."

Marinette's blush ignited once more. "Y-Yeah… she's, not really someone I get along with," she sheepishly admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Why don't you like her?" she shot back. After realizing her nasty tone, a look of shock overcame her as she hastily added, "I-I mean! What about you? Sorry, I-I didn't mean to—"

Luka's laugh interrupted Marinette's chance to worsen anything. "Relax Marinette, it's fine," he assured her. "Anyways, to answer your question, I just feel like everything I've heard so far has been a bit… too much." He glanced over to the courtyard. "Juleka's been telling me so much about her. Each story seems kinda… far fetched. It's weird though, she rarely talks much at all and if she was going to talk about anyone, it'd be about Rose or how awesome you were." His smile grew at his last sentence.

"Meep!" She immediately cleared her throat while her blush deepened. "I mean, wow, she said that about me?" Luka nodded as a frown formed. It was only then Marinette realized what he said. "Wait…" did he just say… "'were'?" she hesitantly repeated.

Luka sighed, shaking his head. "I immediately found it weird that there was someone who the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng actually 'picked on'," he said in finger quotes.

"What!" came the shocked reply. "She said I was picking on Lila?"

Luka chuckled. "Hearing those words aloud made me laugh a bit. I can't imagine you ever purposely hurting someone…" his smile faded as a serious look fell upon him, "unless you had some reason." A silence stirred between the two for a brief moment. Suddenly, a serious stare fell on Luka's face. Softly, he said, "Marinette, does she pick on you?"

A flash of her crying in the bathroom stall appeared in her mind.

Marinette took a deep breath. "She's a liar." She let those words hang in the air for a moment, just to see his reaction. He stared at her, silently nodding as he chewed his lower lip, contemplating her words. His pensive attitude told her everything she needed to know. "It's okay, I wouldn't believe me either…" She looked down and sighed. She just needed to let it out. "But it's like, everything she does somehow works against me. Like, she's got some vendetta against me. No matter what I do, she'll always come out on top!" A frown formed as she shook her head. "Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. I guess...I guess I should just… let it go."

"It makes sense," Luka spoke up.

Marinette's face furrowed at the older boy. "Wh-What?"

"I mean, I did tell you her stories seemed far fetched, right?" he smirked. "Meeting princes, travelling around the world, personally knowing all these famous people, etcetera, etcetera…" his smirk shifted into one of smugness as he side eyed Marinette.

She responded with a shocked stare. He also found it unbelievable. Relief washed over the Miraculous holder like a shower. "Ahh, thank God!" she exclaimed, "I'm glad you're not one of the gullible ones…" her eyes widened as she realized how careless she had spoken. "N-N-Not to say your sister is gullible!" Marinette quickly added, raising her hands innocently. "I-I mean, she's actually really intelligent! Not to imply I've ever thought she was  _dumb_." She facepalmed. "W-Wait, n-no, that—"

The guitarist laughed. Her rambling silenced at the mere sound of his elevated laughter. It sounded so kind and charismatic. It was an adorable laugh. He went on for awhile, leaving Marinette to laugh alongside him.

Luka had doubled over, clutching his stomach after laughing so hard. He wiped a small tear from his eye as he managed to compose himself. He noticed Marinette was still laughing and smiled. "Ahh, it's good to see you smile," he commented, "You have a beautiful smile."

The sudden phrase had caught her so off guard that her laughter immediately silenced and was replaced with a deep blush. " _Meep_!" And of course, that too.

Luka, notching the moment, followed up with a small blush of his own and let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized. "That was a bit forward…" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Marinette instantly replied, "N-No! It-It's fine!" she hurriedly assured him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, then retracted the contact between them, as her face reddened even more at the contact (which seemed impossible). "I, uh… I needed a good laugh." She shrugged, clearing her throat. "I guess it's good to know my awkwardness is humorous sometimes."

Luka shook his head. "It is, but that wasn't why I laughed." When Marinette quirked a brow, he followed up with, "I just found it hilarious how similar you and that Lila girl seemed for a moment."

Marinette's eyes widened. When did she  _ever_  come close to acting like that liar? Hadn't she always made an effort to be a good person? She was a miraculous wielder for Pete's sake and had nearly driven herself to the point of sleep deprivation to actively help Paris. She made sure to be that type of hero out of the mask too. Why and how would a guy like Luka see similarities between them. And why did he grin as it was a compliment?

Luka's eyes mimicked the same reaction as the girl beside him, after realizing her expression. "W-Wait, not in a bad way!" he immediately corrected. "I just meant, well, with what you're both so insecure about…" he shrugged, lowering his head to stare at the steps beneath them. "You both seem so self-conscious about what others think of you. You also seem to put in the same amount of effort to do that." He raised his head and smiled at Marinette, "The difference is what that effort's going toward."

"H-How do you mean?" she inquired. It wasn't defensive or anything like that, she was genuinely curious as to where he was going with this.

"Well, in order to make others think highly of her, Lila lies." His brows raised as his smile grew wider. "Hey! 'Lila lies'? Wow, what an alliteration!" Marinette giggled at the older boy's revelation whilst also rolling her eyes. It seemed she had found herself another boy who enjoyed literary devices. "Anyways, she lies to paint a perfect picture of herself. That way, others will like her," his voice was a bit saddened at that. "It's, not exactly the most honourable way to make friends… but that's the route she went."

Marinette frowned at that. It was saddening to hear, because it  _was_  true.

"You however," Luka chirped up, "You don't like letting anyone down." He grinned proudly. "You always want to help others. Juleka always tells me about the times you tried to calm your friends down whenever they get angry, or when you try to cheer 'em up whenever they're sad! You're always so careful not to say anything rude or offensive." He let out a small laugh. "I mean, you were afraid to call my sister gullible because you thought I'd be offended!" he gestured to himself with a smirk.

"H-Hey! I didn't want to insult her or anything!" Marinette argued.

Luka snorted. "Marinette, she's my sister. It's practically sibling code to rag on each other. It's inevitable!" He smugly smirked, earning a chuckle from the girl. "I wouldn't have minded because I knew what you meant. But, that's besides the point," he acknowledged. "You actively make an effort to keep everyone happy because you know bad things happen when people start thinking negatively…"

"Akumas," Marinette quietly said.

Luka slowly nodded. "You don't like seeing your friends like that, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah, me neither." He closed his eyes. "I was terrified when I saw on the news that my little sister was akumatized." He slowly shook his head, shaking out the memories. "Back then, I didn't get to see her smile much. So… it was scary to see her smile like…"

Marinette's hand reached out for Luka's right. She held it firmly, but squeezed with a soft touch. "I get it," she quietly told him.

He opened his eyes and smiled, tightening their hold. "You do, don't you?" It was rhetorical, of course, but the happiness in the way he asked was definitely noted. "That's why I couldn't be anymore thankful for what you did afterward." Marinette grew slightly confused. What had she done? "Seeing her come home that day, with that class photo with all of you… seeing her  _smile_ …" his smile seemed to mimic the one Juleka made on that day. "She… she started smiling a lot more after that…" He looked Marinette right in her bluebell eyes and smiled. "So yeah, the difference between you and Lila, is that your effort doesn't go to waste… so… thanks."

Marinette stares at Luka with wide eyes and a fire truck red blush. "That was… sweet…" and her eyes increased a tenfold. "I-I-I didn't mean to say that out loud!" she immediately amended. "I-I meant to… I meant to say, thanks… for that." She coughed into her fist awkwardly, avoiding his piercing aqua eyes. His stare was just too beautiful. "B-But, it's really nothing… I…" How does one even respond to something like that? "I… I uh…"

He laughed, again. Marinette couldn't do anything but just sit and smile. "A… hehe?" she awkwardly tried. "What's so funny now?" she asked him.

"You're either  _really_  humble, or just have a low perception of yourself," he shot back, grinning like he'd seen the funniest thing in the world. But in this scenario, one would guess he had. Marinette was always an enigma to him. "I personally hope it's the former, because I think you're too good of a person to just think so negatively about yourself."

"W-Wow… are you always… so forward?" Marinette chuckled, attempting to brush off her red cheeks with some laughter.

Luka smirked. "I'm just saying what I think needs to be said," he simply replied. "With that in mind however…" He rose up from the steps, standing tall as he smiled down at Marinette. "I hope you'll take back what you said earlier about letting all of this go," he aimlessly gestured around them.

"What?"

"You said you thought about letting it go right?" he recalled, cocking a brow. "Letting Lila win?" He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I know you won't do that. Because you're too good of a person to let that happen." His smile grew as he pondered for moment. "How does it go again? 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for'—"

"—Good men to do nothing…" Marinette mumbled, letting her head hang in silence. She was disappointed in herself. How could she have the right to call herself Ladybug when she was so quick to give up? This wasn't what she stood for. This wasn't what being a hero meant. "You're right, Luka," she spoke up. Raising her head, she dared a confident smile and stared him in the eyes. "I can't let her win. I can't let her get to me!"

His smile remained as a small laugh escaped. "Ahh,  _there's_  the smile I know and love!" A blush overcame Marinette, shaking her up on the spot. Luka seemed to pleased with himself to notice so Marinette strained herself for an awkward laugh.

"Ri-Right! I-I mean, thanks!" she stammered, "Your smile i-is love too! I-I mean! I know it too!" Her redness was not helping her nerves at all. Aggressively, she stopped her foot and groaned. "N-No, I meant—"

"It's okay Marinette," Luka jumped in, waving off her stumbling. He flashed a wink and said, "I know what you meant." His embraced a warm smile at her, leaving Marinette to smile back. There was just something about it that made her do it so instinctively. They sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other.

He suddenly rose up to his feet and sighed. "Well, I better get going." He jerked his thumb off into the distance. "I suppose since Juleka's gonna be awhile, there's no point in waiting." He pulled out his phone and tapped a bit into it before pocketing it again. When Marinette raised a brow, Luka explained, "I just texted her that I was gonna go ahead and run the errands myself."

Marinette's smile suddenly fell. She realized he was leaving now. And part of it didn't want that yet. "Oh…" she said, "well, have fun with your errands." She rose up to her feet and smirked at Luka. Before she could take a step, Luka placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course," he smiled, "I wouldn't mind company. After all, I did just ditch my sister." A small chuckle erupted from Luka. "I'd appreciate it if you tagged along." He winked and added, "And, perhaps I can try and get the smile to show up some more?"

Silently, Marinette stared into Luka's eyes. Dazed in his sly, suave presence, her smile began crease slightly more and more. In that moment, she wasn't thinking about Lila's lies, or her admiration for Adrien. She was just, existing for a short period of time that felt nice. Finally, a person who could see her. Someone who saw her and could say they were with her, that they understood her.

"Sure…" she softly answered. "I'd…I'd love to."

Luka's smile—even though it seemed impossible—brightened up more at her response. He stepped down a few steps and awaited for Marinette to follow after, prompting his hand out to her. "Shall we?" Happily, Marinette complied and grabbed onto Luka's hand, letting him intertwine their fingers.

As they walked down the steps, Marinette noticed how nice it felt to hold Luka's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had fun. It felt nice to make some fluffy, stammering Marinette again. She's a joy to write. I'm sorry if it felt kinda meh, but I really thought this was a good way to end it. This is a one-shot by the way, so no follow ups. Sorry.
> 
> And for the record, I am not limited to Adrienette. That's obvious now, but don't expect every Miraculous one-shot I write to be about the future Agreste kids, though they are a delight to write! I would state my favourite ships on the show, but I think I'll leave that up in the air for now. If you are curious, just go to my blog, blehblarghblah, and you'll see who else I ship.
> 
> Anyways, I do have another idea of a future Agreste series, so stay tuned! Sorry if you were one of my readers who were waiting for that and had this instead. Also, if you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my stories! I have a series of one-shots revolving around Adrienette's future kids, twins Hugo and Emma, and their younger brother Louis just living their lives with their parent's guidance! Check it out!
> 
> But to bring it full circle, please: review and favourite! Give me a follow too! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> \-- Bleh


End file.
